Punto de no retorno
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Detenerse, continuar, nadar junto a él, ¿por qué de eso dependía el que pudiera sentirse libre?


**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece es propiedad de Kyoto Animation

**Notas de autor: **Oneshoot participante en el concurso de la página de Faceboock Free - Rin x Haru :D No gané, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo por primera vez de mi OTP.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

* * *

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

"_El silencio en tu mirada dice más que mil palabras"_

Agua, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por ella y aun así en su pecho persistía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien en dicha situación. Era la primera vez que aquel chico de mirada azulada lo experimentaba y por supuesto no era algo que le gustara mucho.

Acarició suavemente la superficie del agua admirando como la calma de ésta era atormentada por dicho movimiento y después suspiró internamente. No es como si estuviera cansado o similar, simplemente quería poder encontrar la paz que desde años había desaparecido de su vida y que sólo por un efímero instante sintió cuando fue rodeado por aquel par de brazos que había añorado siempre.

—Hey Haru— la voz de Rin, de aquel pelirrojo que había huido de su vida cuatro años antes lo hizo despertar de su ligero letargo—, ¿sigues en el agua? ¡Maldición! Vamos a llegar tarde a la película.

La mirada de color azul se posó en la rojiza con su habitual calma, a lo que el chico recién llegado soltó un gruñido que más bien parecía el berrinche de un niño pequeño.

—Si no querías ir no tenías por qué haber aceptado en primer lugar—murmuró entre dientes sentándose en el suelo para esperar por aquel casi tritón que terminaba de tomar un baño, o al menos eso esperaba.

Haru lo miró de reojo antes de zambullirse lentamente, ¿por qué Rin no podía ser como antes? No es como si la culpa no fuera también suya, porque aun cuando el chico lo negara el haber perdido contra él lo había marcado de alguna manera. Y no quería volver a herirlo así.

De un momento a otro, algo lo jaló hacia arriba con rudeza provocando que el agua saliera un poco de la bañera pero no le molestó, sino que miró a su acompañante que parecía querer gruñirle como un pequeño cachorro.

—¿Tu plan es quedarte ahí abajo hasta morir_, Ariel_?—ironizó Rin con mala cara, a lo que Haru roló los ojos.  
—Estoy pensando—aclaró mirando la mano que lo sostenía, el pelirrojo reaccionó entonces soltándolo de prisa, lo que ocasionó que el pelinegro sintiera la ausencia del calor del otro.  
—Como si pudieras pensar en algo más que agua—volvió a mascullar entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño—, te esperare en la sala.

Haruka lo miró partir en completo silencio, sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía a Rin marcharse; como si al perder de vista su figura lo haría desaparecer como un espejismo.

Salió del agua odiando la sensación chocando contra el cuerpo del otro cuando éste se detuvo de súbito, quien al sentir lo mojado del traje de baño de Haru respingó acompañado de un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

—No te vayas. —pidió con voz queda y Rin enrojeció tres décimas por encima de su cabello al escucharlo.  
—¡Sólo voy a la sala!—replicó más no se alejó del chico a pesar de que su ropa estaba mojándose por el contacto. En su lugar tomó una toalla de la estantería y volteó para secar el cabello negro. —Vas a resfriarte si sigues así.

Los ojos azules se posaron en los rojizos lo que se ganó que Rin lo tapara con rudeza mientras gruñía una maldición. ¿De verdad estaban saliendo? Sentía que el único con el corazón golpeteando en las costillas era él, Haru seguía siendo tan... Haru.

Nada de tartamudeos, sonrojos tontos o decir estupideces sin sentido como lo hacía él. ¡No era justo! Él era el único que se veía como un imbécil actuando de semejante manera y no poder controlarlo le estaba tocando las pelotas.

—Apresúrate para que podamos salir —le ordenó Rin esta vez resguardándose en el marco de la puerta, Haru asintió mirando la tela afelpada de la toalla y después al pelirrojo—, iremos a donde quieras. Ya que la película se canceló.  
—A nadar.

El tiburón estuvo tentado a golpearse la frente, pero no lo hizo dado que así era él y demás aquella era una de las razones por los que lo había conocido en primer lugar, por lo que no debía tomar a mal que a Haru le gustase el agua. Si lo pensaba más detenidamente podía recordar las palabras que Makoto le había susurrado segundos después de recibir el regaño de su vida por participar en el torneo con alguien de una escuela ajena, aunque por dentro la euforia no había desaparecido dado que después de tantos años había logrado nadar con Haru, Nagisa y Makoto.

—_Quieras o no, ustedes están relacionados más allá de lo que alguien puede comprender_. — Fueron las palabras que musitó con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas que siempre les daba desde pequeño—. _Las lágrimas también son agua y cuando Haru lo comprenda su relación podrá avanzar_.

Rin gruñó mirando el techo de la sala, aun no entendía del todo a que se refería con la segunda parte sobre el agua y las lágrimas, o como éstas iban a ayudar en su relación con el pelinegro-amo-el-agua-más-que-nada. Bien eso era mentira, si había algo que Haru amaba con la misma intensidad del agua era la caballa, lastimosamente para el pelirrojo que no entraba dentro de la lista.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando se dejaron escuchar los pasos tranquilos del susodicho, pero para su grata sorpresa se encontró con que Rin se había dormido abrazando una de las almohadas que utilizaba a veces para descansar cerca de la puerta corrediza.

—Rin— dijo intentando despertarlo, pero solo consiguió que el pelirrojo gruñera incoherencias antes de darse la vuelta y abrazar con más fuerza la almohada.

La mirada azulada brilló solo milésimas de segundo mientras con su dedo apuñalaba lentamente una costilla, primero un toque, después otro y al final fue un movimiento repetido que no logró su cometido de despertarlo.  
—Gou, deja de molestar — la voz masculina de Rin se dejó escuchar, pero todavía estaba completamente dormido.

Haru se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el tiempo de antaño, cuando Rin conservaba siempre una sonrisa en sus labios y su personalidad extrovertida los metía en infinidad de problemas.

—¡_Vamos Haru-chan_! Dejaste de nadar por años debido a él— Nagisa lo había acorralado antes de que pudiera salir a la piscina. —¿_No crees que eso es algo que tu llamarías amor_?

¿Amaba a Rin? Nagisa lo había estado persiguiendo durante días con esa interrogante sin respuesta, porque no es que aquello que sentía no podía ser amistad o algo similar mucho más fraternal, pero aun así tampoco se había negado cuando el pelirrojo le había pedido salir a modo de prueba.

Se suponía que aquella sería su primera cita, ver una película en una sala medio vacía con un montón de parejas que lo que menos harían sería ver la proyección y aquello no le agradaba; y otra vez no había podido decir no. Aunque claro se le había olvidado por lo cual pasó todo ese tiempo en la bañera.

¿Por qué aquel chico movía todo su mundo para que girara a su alrededor? Detenerse, continuar, nadar junto a él, ¿por qué de eso dependía el que pudiera sentirse libre? Dependencia o amor, no es como si pudiera etiquetar sus sentimientos con solo una palabra que no lograría abarcar jamás la magnitud de éstos.

—Haru— Rin lo llamó como solía hacerlo de pequeño, pero en su voz había un pequeño matiz de culpa, pequeñas gotas saladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas tan silenciosas como amargas y que hipnotizaron al moreno.  
—Rin — volvió a pronunciar su nombre colocándose lo más cerca que le fue permitido del rostro del pelirrojo, como un pequeño delfín jugueteando a su alrededor. No demoró demasiado en limpiar aquel rastro salado con la lengua para después acomodarse sobre el chico—. No sé si lo que siento podría ser amor, pero quiero nadar contigo siempre, no por ganar ni por libertad: solo para estar contigo.  
—Idiota.

Haruka levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la visión de un sonrojado Rin cubriéndose la cara con uno de sus brazos. No es como si el pelirrojo hubiera querido espiarlo, pero al sentir como le llamaba después de limpiar sus lágrimas… bueno, tal vez si estaba espiando, ¡pero nadie podía culparlo por querer escuchar!

—Caballa. — Exclamó Haru incorporándose para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se colocó el mandil que siempre utilizaba para cocinar; dejando a Rin con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con enojo.

¡Soltar semejante confesión y después irse debía ser una puta broma!

Sin previo aviso Rin llegó hasta el pelinegro dispuesto a morderlo cuando el color rosa pálido en sus mejillas lo detuvo de golpe, porque Haruka Nanase jamás, recalcaba el JAMÁS se sonrojaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Por eso se quedó ahí sin saber que decir o hacer, boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

Así qué optó por la opción más fácil: evadir el tema.

—Apresúrate— gruñó tratando por todos los medios él no sonrojarse, él no era una jodida colegiala enamorada, no tenía porque comportarse así.  
—Aquí— Haru señaló la bandeja con la porción que le tocaba al pelirrojo y pasó de largo hasta la mesa.

Rin se devanó los sesos intentando comprender al menos una parte de los pensamientos de Haru mientras tomaba su comida y lo seguía, aunque realmente lo único que podía pensar al ver al pelinegro era un tritón nadando con delfines alrededor; estúpido tal vez, pero sin duda sería uno de los sueños del chico.

Decidido a olvidar el tren tan bizarro de sus pensamientos, Rin tomó el vaso de agua apurando su contenido a través de su boca. Era una sensación refrescante y sin duda su cuerpo lo agradecía mucho.

—¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?

Lástima que no duró dentro mucho tiempo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se posaron en los azules casi como si no creyera la pregunta, se limpió bruscamente el agua con una manga y después se desvió al desastre que había hecho sobre el suelo. Casi desesperado por una vía de escape, tomó una servilleta para limpiar aquello, pero la mano de Haru lo detuvo de golpe.

_Peligro, peligro._

—Rin— el susodicho no quería voltear a verlo, ¿por qué le soltaba aquello de golpe? — ¿cuándo te enamoraste de mi?

«Desde qué te conocí», pensó más no lo expresó en voz alta, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que desde que lo había visto en aquella competencia un impulso lo llevó a cambiarse de escuela, porque primero se enamoró de su forma de nadar y después, con el paso de los días y de conocerlo mejor, se dio cuenta que lo amaba cuando ya tenía que decir adiós.

Y por supuesto, jamás admitiría que lo único que había querido hacer cuando se despedía bajo el árbol de cerezo era besarlo con todos los sentimientos infantiles que poseía en aquel entonces. Porque sin duda sus sentimientos permanecieron a lo largo de los años, perdiendo aquel matiz de su yo pequeño para hacerlo madurar y florecer igual que el cerezo.

—Rinrin.

La nariz de Haru rozando la suya lo trajo de golpe a la realidad, los ojos como zafiros lo observaban directamente, leyendo sus expresiones. Rin mordió con cuidado la piel frente a sí, gruñendo cuando se vio acorralado.

—¿Quieres tenerme más en tus manos?— inquirió medio broma medio en serio, ganando que la máscara inexpresiva se rompiera.

—Quiero entender el porqué desde que te conocí siempre he estado unido a ti— habló empezando a respirar con más rapidez—, no es como si comprendiera que es amar si lo único que me ha interesado es el agua, nadar contigo es lo único que ha estado en mi mente desde que llegaste a mi vida.

Rin no fue lo bastante rápido como para esconder su expresión de sorpresa, pero solo transcurrieron unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta por completo; dejando a Haru con la imagen de su rostro sonrojado tras sus pupilas.

—¿Por qué puedes decir esas palabras con tanta facilidad? — El pelirrojo se quejó, pero con mucha menos fuerza que en veces anteriores, lo que le daba al pelinegro una escusa para acercarse sin temor a ser atacado de nuevo.

—Porque es la verdad y no quiero pasar lo mismo otra vez.

No podía permitir que el quedarse sin decir nada lo alejara de nuevo de él, era algo que había aprendido: si quería estar con Rin, tenía que _decirlo_; no solo pensarlo. Dejarlo marchar años atrás, incluso después de reencontrarse y ganar aquella carrera se había visto incapaz de decirle como se sentía.

Pero de nuevo, regresaba al mismo punto de partida.

¿Era amor?

Siempre lo había visto como un amigo, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que no pensaba ni lo trataba igual que a Makoto o Nagisa; existía _algo_ difícil de explicar en su relación. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó los brazos de Rin y los quitó de su rostro; los ojos borgoña lo miraron con la vergüenza y algo de enojo bailando en ellos.

Y lo besó.

Fue sólo un pequeño roce tosco dado que no sabía bien que era lo que tenía que hacerse al ser la primera vez que lo intentaba, una de sus manos empujó al chico pelirrojo dejándolo a su merced en tanto la otra se encargaba de acariciar el antebrazo. No fue, sino hasta que Rin encontró en su cerebro él interruptor de alarma que fue capaz de reaccionar ante Haru.

Los dientes de tiburón mordisquearon con cuidado el labio inferior del pelinegro, degustándolos cómo si de una fruta madura se tratase, la temperatura de los dos cuerpos se incrementó y Haru comprendió exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Aunque todavía así, no podía expresarlas en voz alta.

Rin por su parte, presentía que algo más iba a pasar sino se detenía en ese momento. Y en ese instante, solo dos ideas llegaron a su mente, la primera: Haru estaba tomando el papel dominante y no le estaba gustando un pelo; y segundo, por las palabras que había dicho había aun inseguridad por parte del moreno.

—Espera Haru. — Pidió antes de que las manos que se colaban debajo de su camisa negra lo hicieran perder el hilo de sus pensamientos—, no podemos hacer esto.

Los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los borgoña como si no fuera capaz de encontrarle un significado a las palabras dichas, tratándolas como letras sin importancia. Haruka se volvió a acercar a Rin, pero en esta ocasión se dirigió a su cuello donde la piel expuesta lo llamó a pecar, pasó su lengua con sumo cuidado escuchando el sonido ahogado del pelirrojo y sin demorar demasiado lo mordió disfrutando de la carne que probaba por primera vez.

Con toda la fuerza que poseía Rin fue capaz de apartarlo de nuevo de su cuerpo, el escozor que sentía en la piel no se comparaba para nada a alguna otra que hubiera experimentado en su vida. O tal vez mentía, si hubo una ocasión cuando su corazón había latido tan fuerte que incluso su pecho había dolido con ello, fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Haru.

Pero, por lo que veía en el comportamiento del moreno, solo estaba siguiendo su instinto de cazador que tenía dormido.

—No podemos hacer esto. — habló con la voz apenas saliéndole por su respiración acelerada. «No podré pararte una vez más», pensó desviando la mirada al suelo—. En tanto tus sentimientos hacia a mi no se aclaren, no quiero dar un paso así.

«He sonado como una jodida mujer », gruñó Rin, pero para su propia sorpresa Haru asintió alejándose de su cuerpo.

—Eso fue completamente culpa tuya. —aclaró para después levantarse y sacudir sus ropas del inexistente polvo, desvió la mirada para admirar la expresión del otro y éste le gruñó.

—No solo quiero tu cuerpo. — murmuró acomodando su ropa, más no esperó que Haruka le tendiera la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Todavía tenemos la cita. — Aclaró Haru empezando a ir a la entrada—, espero comprender lo que siento por ti.

Rin asintió, porque debía darle al menos el beneficio de la duda.

松岡 凛

—No sé qué tan diferente es esto —murmuró Rin, pero en el fondo agradecía enormemente que sus compañeros del club tuvieran el día libre y poder usar la alberca para ambos sin que alguien -sobre todo Nitori- estuviera alrededor.

Los ojos de Haru estaban fijos en la superficie del agua con un ligero brillo en ellos y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de aquella imagen, sin sospechar que el pelinegro hacia lo mismo con su reflejo en el agua.

—Los carriles aún no están listos— aclaró desprendiéndose de su playera, cuando su vista regresó después de hacerlo se encontró con que Haru ya estaba dentro de la alberca—, pero eso no importa—. Se contestó a si mismo riendo entre dientes al sentirse Makoto por un momento. —Deberías controlar cuando quitarte la ropa.

—¿Eso es una proposición?—La ceja alzada de Haruka lo hizo enrojecer provocando que escapara de contestar mientras se zambullía.

Dentro del agua, podía dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento que lo asechara, en ese momento se sentía libre; se sentía sólo como Rin.

Haru por su parte, se encontraba perdido en la sensación del agua acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la vista de Rin nadando sin alguna prisa debajo de él, entonces aquella pregunta que había estado rondando las últimas horas volvió con más fuerza.

¿Lo amaba?

Si ponía sobre la mesa todas las cosas hechas, todas las palabras dichas y todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese momento; le hacían ver que la respuesta era sencilla y clara cómo el líquido que ahora los estaba rodeando.

Se zambulló también y casi de inmediato la paz regresó a su mente.

"¡_Nanase!_"

Como una burbuja, la voz de Rin cuando niño flotó a él seguida de la imagen de la sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando lo veía. Recordó también la despedida bajo el árbol de cerezos y como su joven corazón se helaba ante las palabras que con una sonrisa le eran dirigidas. Después, las lágrimas que Rin había derramado cuando él ganó sin algún esfuerzo a pesar de que había estado en el extranjero. El dolor que sintió en ese entonces volvió a palpitar en su pecho y la desesperación de alcanzarlo se hizo presente.

Gritó su nombre dejando que burbujas salieran mostrándole recuerdos a borbotones, pero en todos solo se encontraba él. Haru estiró la mano, intentando alcanzar al Rin que había herido, a quien amaba.

Algo lo jaló hasta la superficie y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire con brusquedad provocando que tosiera.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! — gritó el pelirrojo pero calló de golpe cuando sintió a Haru aferrarse a él con fuerza.

—Dilo otra vez.

Aquel murmullo solo fue audible para los sentidos de Rin, acariciándolo como el canto de una sirena al tratar de conquistar a un marinero y llevarlo a las fauces del océano.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.— Contestó dejando que el azul de los ojos de su acompañante lo llenara, acariciando las palabras que decía por segunda ocasión y sintiéndolas por todo su cuerpo. Porque no había duda en lo que sentía, así pasara el tiempo; él seguiría amándolo transformando su amor con el paso de los años en algo más fuerte. —¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Haruka movió la cabeza en comprensión, sintiendo todas las palabras que por años había querido decir atoradas en su garganta.

—Sí.

Solo un monosílabo que cambiaba para siempre todo el mundo que conocía.

Y ahí estaba la sonrisa que por años se le había negado solo para él –y por él-, mientras los ojos borgoña empezaban a cristalizarse sintió los fuertes brazos de Rin rodear su cuerpo y cómo sus propios labios buscaban los de él.

Ambos podían sentirse completos ahora, mientras la responsable de unirlos los abrazaba con fuerza en un silencio cómplice que solo era llenado por sus respiraciones, las lagrimas fluyendo entre ambos como si ese hubiera sido su reencuentro y su primer beso.

—_Te amo._

Porque ahora existía un punto de no retorno, nadarían juntos muchos años más y era lo único que importaba.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
